The Guardian
by Voorhees7901
Summary: Cassie Cage wants a new life away from the fighting. She and her adopted daughter Lucy move to a small community called Crystal Lake. Not believing the rumors about the Camp Blood Killer, until several old enemies attack and they find themselves under the protection of a hockey mask wearing killer.
Ten years after Shinnok's defeat, Cassie Cage had settled down in a small community called Crystal Lake. Even after hearing the legends, she dismissed the thought of a killer in the woods. She had adopted a five year old girl named Lucy. One day, they were playing ball outside their small house. Suddenly several Barakas began running towards them.

They stopped and D'vorah landed in front of them and said "This one is here to punish you for your actions."

Cassie drew the pistol she always carried and began firing at the Barakas, but there were too many. She emptied the clip into the approaching Barakas. When she ran out of ammo, she grabbed Lucy's hand and began running.

She ran into the woods, looked at Lucy and said "go and hide. Let mommy take care of this. I'll come get you when it's safe."

Lucy nodded and ran farther into the woods. Several Barakas distracted Cassie while the rest chased Lucy.

D'vorah landed and said "this one believes losing a child is a good punishment."

"No" Cassie said as she started to run after Lucy.

Several Barakas grabbed her and pinned her down. Lucy found herself trapped between a lake and ten Barakas. She heard someone else approaching, but these footsteps sounded heavier. Suddenly a huge gloved hand grabbed one of the Barakas by its head and crushed it. A large blade came through the chest of another. It fell, revealing a huge man wearing a hockey mask and clutching a machete in his right hand. The man was at least six foot seven. Towering over the Barakas. Jason was determined to kill the intruders, until he saw the girl cowering next to the lake. Jason knew his mother wouldn't approve of him punishing a child. Children were innocent and didn't deserve to die like those bad teenagers or these new intruders. His mother would never want him to kill a child, and he refused to let anyone else do so. One of the Barakas extended its blades and charged Lucy. They were ordered to kill the girl at all costs. Jason quickly walked forward. Bulldozing two Barakas out of the way. He swung his machete at the Baraka attacking the girl, cutting its right arm off. The Baraka turned to face him, Jason quickly cut its left arm off. He grabbed the Baraka and threw it down, then stomped its head in. Jason turned to face the Barakas, making sure the girl was behind him. Lucy cowered as the huge man slaughtered the Barakas. Jason grabbed the last Barakas and turned its head completely around, breaking its neck. Jason turned to make sure the girl was still ok. She looked terrified, but unharmed. He turned and began walking away. Lucy looked around for her mommy to come for her. Suddenly another Baraka stepped out of the bushes and charged her. She screamed and began running after Jason. Although he was scary, he did save her.

She caught up to him and said "please help me, Mister. The bad men are coming for me again."

Jason turned and looked down at her, then at the Baraka running towards them. Jason thrusted his machete out, impaling the Baraka and using its own momentum against it. He yanked his machete out and continued towards his house as it started to rain. Lucy looked around then followed him. Jason swung the door open and walked inside. Lucy slowly approached the house and knocked on the door. Jason pulled the door open and stepped out with his machete raised, ready to swing. He stopped when he saw Lucy. Jason tilted his head in confusion. This girl saw him slaughter the intruders and yet here she was.

"C…can I come in?" Lucy asked.

Jason looked at the girl, she was soaked and shivering and looking around at the woods with terror in her eyes. Jason let out a heavy sigh and walked inside, leaving the door open. Lucy slowly stepped inside and looked around. She walked over to an old worn out chair and slowly sat down. Jason sat on the bed and looked at the girl. He tilted his head in confusion. Why wasn't this girl terrified of him like the others?

Suddenly he heard his mother's head in his head say "Jason, my special, special boy. This girl needs you to protect her. Mommy wants you to take care of her like I used to take care of you."

Jason nodded.

"Thank you for saving me from those bad men" a small voice said.

He looked at the small girl sitting across from him.

"My name is Lucy Cage" she said "what's yours?"

Jason tilted his head. He pointed to a picture on his nightstand. Lucy walked over to the black and white photo and saw a small boy with a deformed face standing next to a woman. At the bottom of the picture, there was writing.

Lucy looked closer and read "Camp Crystal Lake 1957 Pamela and Jason Voorhees."

She looked back at him and said "Is your name Jason?"

He nodded.

"A woman in town told me and my mommy a scary story about you" Lucy said "is it true you drowned and came back to life?"

Jason tilted his head, then nodded.

"After your mommy died?" Lucy asked.

After hearing someone mention his mother's death, Jason's hand began reaching for his machete. Suddenly his mother's voice rang in his head again.

"No Jason! Mother told you to take care of the child! She did not mean to hurt you. She is just curious, just like you were."

Jason sighed and nodded obediently. He took his hand off of his machete and gave the girl a slight nod.

"I'm sorry" Lucy said "my mommy is missing too."

Jason simply looked at her. Suddenly there was a noise outside. Jason stood up and looked down at the girl. He pointed at her then at the ground.

"You want me to stay here?" Lucy asked.

Jason nodded. He unsheathed his machete and walked out the door. Lucy moved into a corner and sat down with her back against the wall. She heard rustling outside for several minutes. Suddenly the door opened. Lucy looked up, expecting to see Jason instead a Baraka walked in. Lucy tried to back up farther. She looked around, not knowing what to do.

"Jason!" She screamed.

The Baraka extended its blades and approached her. Lucy saw several weapons in the corner. She ran over and tried to grab an axe. She realized it was too heavy and she couldn't pick it up. She spotted a knife and grabbed it.

She pointed it at the Baraka and said "don't come any closer. I don't want to hurt you."

The Baraka approached her. She stepped forward and weakly stabbed it in the leg. She gasped as blood appeared on the knife and the bad man's leg. The Baraka looked at the wound, then raised its right arm. Lucy cowered back against the wall. Suddenly a huge gloved hand grabbed the Baraka's arm from behind and roughly ripped it off. The Baraka yelped in pain and spun around. It found itself looking at the collar of a shirt. It slowly looked up seeing a hockey mask with one eye glaring at it. Jason put his hands on the sides of the Baraka's head and began to squeeze. There was a loud crunching sound and the Baraka went limp. Jason dragged it to the door and threw the body outside into the rain. He turned to face the girl. He saw her holding his Bowie knife in her shaking hand with fresh blood on the blade. He walked over to her, pointed to the knife and held his hand out. Lucy looked at the knife and put it in his huge hand.

"I'm sorry" she said "I didn't mean to take it without asking. The bad man was trying to get me and I needed it to try to stop him."

Jason looked at the knife then at the girl. He was impressed with her bravery. She called him for help, but she still tried to fight. He wiped the blood off of the knife and put it in its sheath. He held it out towards the girl. She looked at the knife, then at him and back to the knife. He motioned it towards her. She timidly reached out and took it. Jason pointed to her belt then to the sheath where it would attach to a belt. She simply looked up at him. Jason pointed to the machete on his belt then to her belt.

"You're giving this to me?" She asked.

Jason nodded.

"And I'm supposed to wear it?" She asked.

Jason nodded again. Lucy undid her belt and slid the Bowie knife's sheath ono it and buckled it again.

"Thank you" she said.

Jason nodded again.

Lucy looked up at him and asked "do you want to be my friend?"

Jason was shocked. Friend? No one ever wanted to be his friend, even when he was a kid.

He heard his mother's voice in his head say "Jason, the girl needs a friend. It's ok."

Jason looked down at her and nodded slightly. Lucy stepped forward and tightly hugged his thighs. Jason looked down at her, not knowing what to do. The girl yawned and smiled tiredly up at him. Jason scooted her towards the bed. Lucy climbed into the huge bed and laid down and pulled the blanket over her and fell asleep. Jason sat in his chair and slowly fell asleep. The next morning, Lucy's eyes fluttered open and she smelled something cooking. She slowly got out of bed and rubbed a sore spot on her waist from the knife. She walked outside and found Jason cooking something over a fire. She walked over to him and noticed it was some kind of meat.

"Good morning" she said cheerfully.

Jason simply looked at her. He put some of the meat on an old plate and held it out towards her.

Lucy took the plate and said "thank you what kind of meat is it?"

Again, Jason just looked at her.

"Can you talk? Lucy asked.

Jason shook his head.

"I'm sorry" Lucy said.

Jason shrugged his shoulders slightly.

Lucy took a bite of the meat and said "this is good."

Suddenly they heard a voice say "What happened here? This one does not believe a young girl could do this. There must be another."

Jason stood up and unsheathed his machete.

"You would be surprised what she could do" another voice said.

"Mommy?" Lucy whispered.

Jason looked at her, then started walking towards the voices.

"I want to come" Lucy said.

Jason looked back at her.

"Please" she said "I want to see my mommy and make sure she is ok and I don't want to be alone again in case the bad men come back."

Jason looked at her and let out a small sigh. He pointed to his back.

"Stay behind you?" She asked.

Jason nodded then put his finger over the bottom of his mask where his lips were.

"And be quiet?" She said.

Jason nodded and started walking towards the voices again. Lucy made sure she had her knife and walked behind him. Jason reached the edge of the clearing and watched from the shadows. Cassie Cage was being held by two Barakas, her hands were tied behind her back. There were several other Barakas around and D'vorah was looking at the bodies Jason had killed. Cassie saw one of the severed arms' blades were extended. She stomped of the foot of the Baraka holding her left arm, then head-butted the one on her right. She rolled onto her back and slid her hands under her legs. She moved forward and used the blade on the severed arm to cut the ropes. She gagged slightly as she grabbed the arm and stood up and got ready to fight. Jason was impressed at the woman's actions.

Suddenly he heard Lucy say "Jason, please help my Mommy."

He heard his mother's voice in his head say "Jason help the woman. She is being good punishing the intruders. And you must help her for the girl. You know how painful it is to lose your mother."

Jason nodded. He pointed to Lucy then pointed at the ground. Lucy nodded and hid in a bush. Jason burst into the clearing. Cassie looked at the huge man approaching her and gasped. Jason threw his machete. Cassie braced herself as the machete flew towards her. It passed by her, almost hitting her. She looked and saw that it had impaled a Baraka. Jason grabbed another Baraka and crushed its skull. Cassie was confused that the giant was helping her. A Baraka charged her with its blades extended. Jason's huge arm appeared in front of her. The blade went through Jason's bicep. Jason grabbed the Baraka's forearm. Breaking both bones in his vise like grip. He shoved his fist through the Baraka's chest, killing it. Cassie still didn't know what to think.

"It's ok Mommy" Lucy called "he wants to help."

Cassie looked up at Jason. He nodded and continued fighting. D'vorah began running towards Lucy's voice. Jason grabbed his machete and began approaching D'vorah. She heard a sound and looked behind her to see Jason quickly walking towards her. She immediately turned and began running away.

"I need help over here!" Cassie yelled.

Jason looked at D'vorah running, then he walked back towards Cassie.

"This one will be back!" D'vorah yelled as she ran.

Cassie was fighting against three Barakas, She was trying to avoid their blades while striking back. She managed to knock out one of them. Jason grabbed the remaining two and slammed them into each other, crushing both of their skulls. Jason dropped the bodies and looked at Cassie. Cassie took a step back and raised the Baraka's severed arm and shoved it into Jason's side. Jason began unsheathing his machete.

Lucy ran out of the bushes and said "Jason! NO! This is my Mommy. She didn't know you were helping."

Jason looked at the child and slowly slid the machete into its sheath. Lucy walked towards Jason smiling.

"Lucy" Cassie said "come back here. He's dangerous."

"It's ok Mommy" Lucy said.

She approached Jason and tried to pull the arm out of his side. Jason watched her struggling. He grabbed the severed arm and helped her pull it out. Lucy dropped it and hugged his thighs again. Jason hesitated, then slowly patted her head. Lucy giggled and hugged him tighter. She stepped back and smiled up at him.

She turned to Cassie and said "Mommy, this is my friend Jason. The man the old lady at the store told us about."

"Jason Voorhees?!" Cassie said.

Jason nodded.

Cassie stood in shock, then stepped forward and held her hand out and said "thanks, and sorry about the stabbing."

Jason took her hand. He considered ripping her arm off, but he knew it was Lucy's mother. He would never let anyone hurt his mother, so he wouldn't hurt Lucy's. He shook her hand and nodded.

"Let's go home, Lucy" Cassie said as she walked back towards town.

She felt Jason's huge hand on her shoulder, stopping her. Jason shook his head and pointed to town.

"What?" Cassie asked.

Jason looked at Lucy and pointed at the ground.

"He wants us to stay" Lucy said.

Jason nodded.

"Why?" Cassie asked "What does he want?"

Jason pointed to the dead Barakas and then to his machete. Then he motioned to the girls.

"I think he wants to protect us" Lucy said.

Jason nodded.

Cassie looked at him and said "I guess we could use the help, at least until D'vorah is gone."

Cassie walked back towards the camp. Jason led them to an empty cabin near his. It also had an entrance to his underground tunnels. He drew a map the best he could and marked certain areas with X's. Cassie new that meant not to go there. He allowed Cassie to go into town to get food and supplies. He stayed in the shadows, but kept an eye on her. The next day, Cassie woke up to the smell of something cooking. She walked outside of her cabin and found Jason sitting by a fire, cooking meat.

"What kind of meat is that?" Cassie asked.

Jason made sure Lucy wasn't around and pointed towards the wood line. Cassie looked and saw a deer carcass.

"Do you even eat?" Cassie asked.

Jason tilted his head, then nodded.

"Thanks for breakfast" Cassie said "but maybe I should do the cooking from now on, ok?"

Jason nodded again. After breakfast, Cassie and Lucy were exploring the forest with Jason. Suddenly a SUV sped by them blaring rap music. Jason froze and slowly turned in the direction that the SUV went.

"It's ok, Jason" Cassie said "It's probably just some collage kids camping for spring break."

Jason quickly turned and looked at her. Cassie took a step back. Jason was breathing heavily, his shoulders were moving with his lungs. There was a burning anger in his eye and there was drool dripping down his chin.

"A…are you ok?" Cassie asked.

Jason pointed back at the cabins and started to walk towards the SUV. Cassie grabbed Lucy's hand and began pulling her towards the cabin, remembering the stories she had heard in town.

"Where are we going mommy?" Lucy asked.

"To our cabin Sweetie" Cassie said "I think its lunch time."

"Is Jason coming?" Lucy asked.

"He'll be here later" Cassie said.

A few hours later, Jason slowly approached the cabins. His hands and machete were covered in blood. Cassie kept Lucy away from the windows until Jason was in his cabin. He came out several minutes later. He was wearing clean gloves and his machete had been wiped off.

Cassie walked outside and said "Jason, are you ok?"

Jason looked at her, his breathing was normal and there was a curious look in his eye. He nodded.

"Ok" she said "Just try not to act like that around Lucy."

Jason nodded and walked into the woods to check his traps. Cassie decided to take Lucy fishing for a while. As they walked to the lake, Cassie kept hearing a third set of footsteps.

"Jason, is that you?" Cassie asked.

"No" a familiar voice said as D'vorah emerged from the tree line and said "this is your last day."

D'vorah extended her two extra appendages and readied her stingers as she approached Cassie and Lucy. Cassie moved Lucy behind her.

"This one will end your life and the life of your child" D'vorah said.

Suddenly, they heard heavy footsteps approaching and Lucy happily said "Jason!"

D'vorah looked at the huge man approaching. She took a step back and froze. Jason stopped between D'vorah and the Cage girls.

"This one shall end your life as well" D'vorah said.

She rushed forward and shoved her left stinger into Jason's chest. Jason simply looked down at the stinger. D'vorah was shocked that her stinger had no effect. She pulled it out and stung him harder. Jason reached out and grabbed the stinging appendage. He roughly ripped it off of her body. D'vorah screamed and tried to sting him with her right stinger. Jason grabbed it and shoved it into D'vorah's own chest. He took the ripped off stinger in his hand and shoved it through her throat, forcing it out the back of her neck. D'vorah fell backwards and lay still as her life blood was spilled onto the ground. Jason turned to face Cassie and Lucy.

"We're ok" Cassie said "thank you."

Jason gave a slight nod and walked back towards his house. Cassie picked Lucy up and followed. Jason walked into his cabin and shut the door.

Cassie set Lucy down and said "go inside sweetie, Mommy needs to talk to Jason."

"Can I come visit Jason too?" Lucy asked.

"In a few minutes" Cassie said "ok?"

"Ok Mommy" Lucy said as she walked inside.

Cassie walked over to Jason's cabin, knocked on the door and said "Jason?"

There was no answer.

Cassie pushed the door open and said "Jason? Are you in here?"

His huge form appeared.

"Are you alright?" Cassie asked.

Jason tilted his head. Cassie pointed to her chest where D'vorah had stung him.

"From the fight" Cassie said "are you ok?"

Jason was surprised she was concerned about him. He nodded.

"Can I take a look?" She asked "just to make sure?"

Jason sighed and sat down. Cassie approached him and lifted his shirt up until she saw the sting. She was amazed to see that it was already healing.

She put his shirt back down and said "that's amazing. Do you always heal this fast?"

Jason nodded.

Cassie stepped back and said "thank you again for protecting us. Now, Lucy wants to play with you."

Jason waited for a minute until he heard his Mother's voice say "go ahead, Jason. Go and play with the girl, but be ever vigilant for those bad teenagers. They still need to be punished."

Jason nodded and stood up and followed Cassie outside. Jason and Lucy were playing hide and seek. He was trying to go easy on her because he knew every inch of the woods. While they played, Cassie went to the lake to take a bath. She knew Lucy would be safe with Jason. Lucy was looking for Jason when she heard someone walking towards her.

"You're supposed to let me find you silly" Lucy said.

She turned and saw three coyotes approaching her.

She began backing away and said "nice doggies."

One of the coyotes lunged forward and snapped its jaws at her. Lucy pulled out her Bowie knife and held it towards the coyotes. She backed into a tree and gasped. She swung the knife at the closest one. The coyote avoided the knife and lunged at her, but stopped in its tracks. The coyote looked up above her head and whimpered. Lucy looked behind her to see the tree was actually Jason. He glaring at the coyotes. Jason pointed to his back. Lucy nodded and moved behind him. Jason took a step towards the coyotes, they turned and ran away. Jason turned around and looked at Lucy.

She put her knife away and hugged his thighs and said "thank you for getting rid of those scary dogs."

Jason patted her head.

Cassie came out later that evening and said "alright you two, dinner time."

Jason went back to his cabin to eat so he could take his mask off to eat. After Cassie and Lucy ate their dinner, it was still light out.

"Can we go to the lake and skip rocks?" Lucy asked.

"Ok" Cassie said "but just for a little while."

On their way to the lake, a large portal appeared in front of them.

"Oh no" Cassie said.

Kotal Kahn stepped out of the portal clutching a macuahuitl (a long flat wooden weapon lined on both sides with small sharpened rocks) Cassie gasped at the sight of the huge outworlder.

"I have finally found you" he said "you shall die for stealing the amulet from me."

Cassie turned to Lucy and said "run!"

Lucy turned and ran towards Jason's cabin as Cassie faced Kahn. He raised his weapon and swung at Cassie. She jumped to the side, dodging the macuahuitl. She lunged forward and punched him in the stomach as hard as she could. Kahn simply raised his weapon again and swung, hitting her in the left arm, breaking it and tearing several deep gashes in her flesh. Meanwhile, Lucy had reached Jason's house. She saw Jason sharpening his machete and ran over to him.

"Jason!" She said "there is a big green man attacking my mommy! Please help her!"

Jason tilted his head.

"I know it sounds silly" she said "but I swear it is true!"

Jason simply looked at her.

"Fine" Lucy said "if you won't save her, I will!"

She pulled the Bowie knife out of its sheath and ran out the door. She ran back and gasped at the sight before her. Her mom was barely able to stand. Her left arm was broken in two places, her nose was obviously broken, she was covered in gashes and puncture wounds and there was blood running out of the right corner of her mouth. Lucy had tears in her eyes as she ran forward. She stabbed Kahn in his right thigh. Kahn looked down and backhanded her, knocking her back several feet. He shoved Cassie down and approached Lucy.

"Your life ends today" he said as he raised the macuahuitl above his head in his right hand.

Lucy had tears streaming down her cheeks as he swung. Suddenly a huge gloved hand grabbed Kahn's wrist, stopping his arm mid swing. Kahn looked up and found himself staring into the eye holes of a hockey mask with one eye glaring at him. Kahn pulled knife out of his leg and stabbed Jason in the neck. He was shocked as Jason shoved his arm back, causing Kahn to stumble back slightly.

Kahn glared at him and said "who are you?"

Jason simply grabbed the knife, pulled it out of his neck and threw it down.

Kahn pointed the macuahuitl at him and said "prepare to meet your end."

Jason unsheathed him machete and glared at Kahn with his good eye. Lucy ran to Cassie, helped her up and began helping her move away.

"Come on, Mommy" she said "Jason will take care of the bad green man."

Meanwhile, Kahn lunged forward and swung his weapon at Jason, hitting him in the side. There was a crack as one of Jason's ribs was broken. Kahn was shocked as Jason didn't even flinch or break his gaze. Jason stepped forward and slashed Kahn across his chest. Kahn looked at the blood, then swung his macuahuitl at Jason again. Jason grabbed his wrist and squeezed it in a vicelike grip. Kahn cringed as several bones were broken. Kahn dropped the macuahuitl and managed to wrestle his wrist out of Jason's hand. Jason picked up the macuahuitl and threw it deep into the woods.

Kahn pulled out a dagger and said "I will appease the gods with your death."

Jason simply began walking towards him. Kahn stabbed Jason in the chest with the dagger. Jason grabbed Kahn's shoulder and shoved his machete through Kahn's jaw and out the top of his head. He lifted the machete up, bending Kahn's neck back until his spine snapped. Jason pulled his machete out and immediately cut Kahn's head off. Jason turned around and looked at Cassie and Lucy. Cassie looked up at him. Jason hung his head at the sight of her so badly injured.

Cassie Limped over to him and said "Jason?"

He continued to look away.

"Jason, look at me please" she said.

Jason slowly lifted his head.

"I'm not upset" Cassie said "I'm a soldier. I have sustained wounds in combat before. I'll heal just fine. You protected Lucy, and you did a good job. I…I'm…I'm proud of you."

Jason couldn't believe what he just heard. Someone other than his mother was proud of him.

He heard his mother's voice in his head say "well done Jason. Mother is pleased."

Cassie looked at Lucy and said "go home sweetie, mommy needs to go to the hospital."

"Ok mommy" Lucy said.

Jason expected to see her walk back to town. Instead, she started walking back to the cabin she was staying at with her mom. Jason looked at Cassie and tilted his head.

"We have decided to stay here with you" Cassie said "with your permission of course. Lucy sees you as a friend and so do I."

Jason nodded and put his machete away.

"I need to get to the hospital" Cassie said "I'll tell them I was in an accident. Got any wrecked cars?"

Jason nodded and pointed to the road leading to the camp. There was a car wrecked into a tree.

"Just in case they ask about the car" Cassie said.

Jason nodded.

Cassie smiled and said "why don't you walk Lucy home. Just to make sure she makes it there safe."

Jason nodded and walked after Lucy. Cassie smiled as she made her way to town. She knew she never had to worry about any of her old enemies as long as Jason was around.


End file.
